Love, War, and Sweets!
by meyyu
Summary: " I'm sorry. Haven't we told you? We only want her." Those were the words that tore apart Team Ichigo. " I'm sorry, but we have made an agreement, the fore, you cannot leave. " We're the words that made sure Team Ichigo stayed broken. 4 Years later, the chance to repair it came, but does ex-Team Ichigo want to take this chance?
1. Cakes and Competitions

**Meyyu: Haii! Its me, Meyyu! Welcome to my fanfic! ^^ Yumeiro Patissiere ( sorry if I spelled that wrong xP ) So-  
Kashino: Hurry up! I wanna get this over with!  
Meyyu: RUDE! :( How dare you talk to your elders like that!  
Kashino: Elder? First of all, you called yourself a hag. Second of all, IM OLDER!  
Meyyu: Fine. Then you're an old geezer.  
Kashino: WHY YOU-  
Ichigo: KASHINO! Stop being mean to Meyyu-chan!  
Meyyu: Ichigo-chan! Kashino's being mean to me!  
Hanabusa: Kashino! Don't be mean to ladies! Kashino: Rose Narcissist.  
Hanabusa: x pissed off x Stop calling me that you-  
Andou: Ma, ma Hanabusa, Ma-kun  
Kashino: Don't butt in you-  
Ichigo: Meyyu-chan does not own Yumeiro Patisserie! Review please!  
Meyyu: Oh and just so you know, -.-" means they sweat-dropped. I don't feel like writting " then they anime styled sweat dropped " cause 1. thats kinda lame and 2. Im to lazy to write that out xD  
Hanabusa, Kashino, & Andou: -.-"  
Meyyu: PERFECT EXAMPLE! Good job Princes. R&R!**

**_/ Chapter 1\\  
_****_Cakes and Competitions_**

_**Kashino's POV ( The Geezer )**_

" Ohayo Minna. Today we will be learning more about the French- OI! AMANO-SAN! WAKE UP! " The teacher shouted at Ichigo.  
" I still want to eat more. Vanilla, can you bring me some cakes?" Amano mumbled in her sleep.  
-.-" Seriously. I took a spare pencil and threw it at her head.  
" HUH! WHAT HAPPENED?! " Amano said, waking up, and looking around panicked.  
-.-" ... No comment from me.  
" AMMMAAANNNNNOOOO!" yelled the teacher.  
" EEP~!" yelped Amano.

_**~ Later ~ ( In cooking class )**_

" It was your fault for sleeping in class." I told Amano.  
" It was because we stayed up practicing cakes!" Amano whined.  
" You weren't complaining when we got to eat them. " I said with my dark aura, pinching both her cheeks.  
" Ow~! Lwet goph! Pueas Lwet Goph Kussino!" ( Let go. Please let go Kashino! ) Ichigo begged.  
" Ma-kun! Let go of her. " Andou scolded.  
Instead, I pinched harder.  
" OW! OW! " " How ungentlemanly! " said Hanabusa while freeing Ichigo.  
I heard Ichigo muttering something about " Devil I tell you. Devil "  
Whatever. Tomorrow is the very important Cake Festival. Every team has to make a cake, and the winner gets to go to a better school then St. Marie. It is called _ (** A/N Couldn't think of a name. If ya want, give meh ideas! ^^ XD** ) Everybody is stressed out trying to make the perfect cake. We have decided to make cake with chocolate he checker board under it . Behind the cake will be two chocolate doors. ( **A/N think of Tenoujji's cake from the manga! ) **

**_Ichigo's POV_**

Kashino is a devil! Devil I tell you! Anyway, after we made our final preparations, we were ready for tomorrow. Rumi-san is sure that her group will win. So does every other group. Demo, I am sure the A-Group will win!

_**~ Next day ~**_

" If everyone would please go to the tasting room. The judges are ready with the results of the winner!" the loudspeaker said.  
Kashino, Andou-kun, Hanabusa-kun, and I went into the tasting room. It was jammed packed with every student in St. Marie. Vanilla, Chocolat, Cafe, and Caramel are all with the other Sweet Spirits. All the judges are up front. The judges include: Henry-sensi ( A/N BOO! ), Chairman-san, and some teachers.  
" And the winners are-"  
I am embarrassed to admit it, but I was so nervous, I took Kashino's hand and squeezed it. He seemed embarrassed, but he squeezed back. ( **A/N Just so you all know, they both know they like each other but aren't really going out... yet ^_^ This is after the last episode, but they finished with Marie's Garden and all that jazz but they didn't make a Marie's Garden in London.**)  
" Congratulations... A-Group! " Chairman-san said.

**Meyyu: YA~! DONE! :D Sorry it's sooooo short. but unlike my other stories, Ill at least try to update this. And for maybe 3 days, ill be updating, everyday! If I'm lucky, maybe two chapters per story a day! And also, yes, I know having them win is cliche but I have this really good idea ( well at least I think its a good idea ) and to have that work, I needed them to win! :D Did you guys like the part with Ichigo and the Geezer? **  
**Kashino: STOP CALLING ME A GEEZER HAG! Meyyu: DONT CALL ME HAG THEN! BAKA! OJI-CHAN! ROJIN! **  
**Kashino: STOP CALLING ME OLD! HAG! Meyyu: IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GONNA GO ALL MEYYU ON YOU!**  
**Kashino: HAG! HAG! HAG!**  
**Meyyu: TAMIA!**  
**Kashino: Who's Tamia? **  
**Meyyu: My friend. Her family owns a machete :D**  
**Kashino: O.O **  
**Meyyu: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA!**  
**Ichigo: ... x no comment x**  
**Meyyu: Thats all for now! PEACE OUT! :D **  
**Ichigo: R&R **  
**Meyyu: SUMMER!**


	2. Never Happening

**Meyyu: Hai! So I'm back with another chapter! Oh and I promise, after this, I'll make a new chapter for the rest of my stories then work on a shugo chara one, and then my fruits basket one, and ect. Also, just so you know, I'll be updating ( hopefully) more know that I know I can go on Google Docs on my iPhone.  
Kashino: -.-" Could you get on with it?  
Meyyu: Kill joy.  
Ichigo: M-chan doesn't own Yumerio Patisserie!  
Meyyu: M-chan? -.-"**

**_/ Chapter 2 \\_**

_**Never Happening.**_

_**Ichigo's POV~ ( YAY ICHIGO! :3 )**_

" Ichigo! I'm going to miss you soo much!" Rumi-san told me.  
" I'll miss you to! I promise to visit! " I told her back. We both had tears in our eyes.  
" Amano! Hurry Up! We are leaving with our without you!" Kashino yelled at me.  
" Coming! " I shouted back. " Bye Rumi-san! " I hugged her and ran into our limo that will take us to Hokkaido, which is where the school is. Our plane took a couple of hours to get to Hokkaido. I mostly slept. I was tired from staying up all night packing. I don't get how the devil ( aka kashino) is still awake. Besides he needs the sleep. When he made fun of me for sleeping I told him back;  
" Hmph. You should get some sleep to since your a growing boy."  
" WHY YOU-!"  
" Shh! Dont disturb the other passangers!" Hanabusa-kun told Kashino. Kashino glared at me. In response, I grinned back. He started blushing and turned around. I felt that I was blushing to so I tyrned away.

**_Kashino's POV~_**

In a couple of hours, we landed in Hokkaido. Since we wouldn't start the school for a week, we would have to stay in a hotel. luckily, the school payed for the hotel. Once we arrived at Hotel Sapporo ( real hotel in Hokkaido XD ) we went straight into our rooms. We were expecting at least 2 rooms, but there was only 1 room... And 1 bed. We all just stared at the bed. ( **A/N Imagine their faces like this -** _0_0_ ) Then suddenly, I knew what I had to do. We all raced to the bed. To get there first, I jumped. I landed on something...or should I say someone.  
" C-can't bre-athe." someone squeaked under me. I looked down and I saw that I landed on top of Amano. I got of her. After she took a couple of deep breaths, she grinned evily.  
" The bed is mine~! " she said with a singsong voice. At the same time, we all started to voice our protest.  
" Ya snooze ya loose. " she said matter-of-factly. The brat was still grinning . I growled. In response, she stuck her tongue out at me. After a while, we finally gave up and we started to find places to sleep. There wasn't any room on the floor, but there was a couch, and a reclining chair. Before I could speak, Andou took the couch and Hanabusa took the chair. So, there I was, standing there with no place to sleep. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hanabusa smirk. This couldn't be good.

**_Hanabusa's POV-_**

" Nee~ Ichigo-chan~? Why don't you and Kashino share the bed? Seeing as he has no where to sleep." I said, smirking at Kashino and smiling at Ichigo. Both of them started turning red.  
" NO WAY AM I SHARING WITH HER!" Kashino yelled.  
" Why not?" a demanding voice- that sound VERY familiar- asked.  
" You already did once! " a bubbly voice said.  
" V-VANILLE?! " Ichigo said, whipping her head around, trying to see the little fairy.  
" Oui!" She said happliy.  
" Wait a minute... Vanille, what did you say a second ago?" Andou said.  
" Oui?" She said, confused.  
" Baka! He meant when you said that Ichigo and Kashino slept together!

**_Ichigo's POV_**~ ( **A/N sorry for soo many POV changes but too me, I think it makes it a little more funny! :3 )**

The first thing that I registered was that Vanilla and the other Sweet Spirits Were back. The sound thing I registered, was what Vanilla said. It took a second too sink in. When it did, I felt myself blushing. I was probably red in the face.  
I looked at Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun. They were just staring st us, wide eyed.  
" EEEHHHHH?! " they yelled. " WHEN?! WHERE?! "  
I glanced at the mirror, and saw both me and Kashino's ( **A/N yea yea I know, bad grammar.** ) faces bloody red.  
Then, Hababusa-kun smiled, and put his arm around Kashino.  
" Guess you progressed just fine, " He said.  
" We knew you guys liked each other but you could've waited until after you were-" Andou started to say.  
" Y-YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! W-WE HAD TO! THERE WAS NO THER CHOICE! THERE WAS ONLY 1 B-B-BED SO WE HAD TO! " Kashino and I both yelled, at the same time.  
" But it was you who suggested you did it, Ichigo! " Vanille screamed out for the world to here. If it was possible, I got even more red.  
" I DID NO SUCH THING! " I yelled.  
" Vanille! " Chocolat said, pointing at Vanilla.  
" Okay! " she responded ( **A/N I love how Japanese people say Okay. It just sounds so awesome**! ) She took out her spoon and said a magic spell (** A/N can't think of a spell xD** ) and an image came on the tiny screen. She said another spell and the image blew up onto the wall where everyone can see the screen clearly. ( **_Look up Yumerio Patissere episode 43 on YouTube and  
Play 13:23 to 14:50. That's what vanilla is playing_**. ) Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun just stared at the screen. Once it was done they just stared at us. Through the whole video, Kashino and I were red-faced, speechless. But once Kashino tied me up ( in the video ) I yelled  
" IT WAS YOU WHO DID THAT?! "  
" ... That's what you got from this video?" ^^" Vanille said.  
" YES! IT TOOK ME AN HO- " I started but was inturpted by Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun laughing.  
" What are you laughing at?!" Kashino yelled, getting ticked.  
" I-It's just t-that- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Hanabusa-kun laughed, clutching his stomach.  
After they calmed down, they started explaining it to us what was SOOOOO Funny.  
" It's just that you ruined such a good opportunity! " Hanabusa-kun explained.  
" Huh? " Kashino said.  
" Ahh~ They grow so fast! " Andou-kun said.  
Kashino and I just stared at them. Finally, we all went to sleep. Kashino finally agreed to sleep on the bed, and we all went to sleep.

**Meyyu: Yo! Okay so this chapter was kinda a filler, but I just HAD to put this in!  
Kashino: YOU *******! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!  
Meyyu: AH! THIS ******** IS ******** SWEARING!  
Kashino: YOU ARE TO!  
Meyyu: Fine! You want it like that? Just wait till the next chapter! I WILL CRUSH YOUR DREAMS LITTLE BOY!  
Ichigo: My dreams are gonna be crushed?  
Meyyu: Oh! Of course not! Only the sweet princes!  
Andou: How did we get into this?!  
Meyyu: Blame Kashino.  
Hanabusa: KAAASHIIIINOOOOOOOO!  
Meyyu: peace out! Review please!**


	3. Chocolate-Flavored

**Meyyu: x hangs head in shame and kneeling x**

**Kashino: x sitting on a chair and glaring at Meyyu x So?**

**Meyyu: x bows on her knees JAPANESE STYLE! x I AM SOO SORRY!**

**Kashino: x still glaring at Meyyu x Why?**

**Meyyu: x eye twitches x For not updating**

**Kashino: And?**

**Meyyu: x tick mark appears x For not telling anyone I would be gone for a while.**

**Kashino: And?**

**Meyyu: x shaking in anger and surronded by tick marks x For...**

**Kashino: x smirks x For what?**  
**Meyyu: x Snap x FOR F******** VISITING MY FAMILY YOU B******! FOR KICKING YOUR SORRY ***! FOR RUINING YOUR DREAMS! Wait a minute... IM NOT SORRY FOR THAT!**

**Kashino: O-O**

**Meyyu: YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IM NOT SORRY FOR?! THIS! YO! HEIRESS! HERES KASHINO!**  
**Kashino: l: YOU WOULDNT**

**Meyyu: Oh Kashino. We all know I will. x Heiress bursts in the room x**

**Heiress: MAKATOO-KUUUNNNN!**

**Kashino: SPARE ME!**

**Meyyu: HAHAHAHAHA! x turns around x GAH! Oh... well hello. Didnt know you were there. Well, I guess you saw that... teehee? Okay so as I was ( forced ) aplogizing before, I couldnt update due to me going to Asia, and school starting ( first day of middle school! I lurve eveything but the locker rooms. When you change everybodys just staring at you... watching your every move... ) ANYWHOOS! Ill be updating since I ( FINALLY ) got my laptop ( 2nd one in 2 months. My mom gave my first one to my BRATTY cousin WITHOUT MY consent. Oh and did I mention she didnt tell me till we were in the airport, leaving, and that it was MY computers. At least they don't know the password. SUCKERS! ) and its a touchscreen! Anyway, on to the story.**

**Heiress: x currently hugging a passed out Makato x Meyyu doesnt own Yumerio Patissere!**

**_/ Chapter 3 /_**

**_Chocolate-Flavored_**.

Kashino's POV-

I woke up to the sounds of giggling, clicks, and snickering. The flashes didnt help either. I groaned and open my eyes. I came face-to-face with Amano. " Its just Amano " I thought and closed my eyes.

3...

2...

1..

My eyes snapped open. " A-AMANO?! " I thought. WHY IS SHE HERE?! Oh wait. yesterday we went to sleep in the same we specifacly went to oppiste sides and stayed as far from each other as we could.

I tried to jump out but I relized my hand was connected to hers. I had to pull my hand to get out. When I turned around, I saw Hanabusa and Andou and the sweet sprits smiling up to me.

" Looks like you got a good nights sleep." Chocolat said.

" Look at this! We got a really good shot! " Vanilla yelled, her and Carmel held up a camera with Ichigo and I sleeping. I mean Amano and I sleeping. The first thing I noticed was my face was burning hot. I tried to grab the camera but they just zoom away. I did the most stupidest thing I could do ( at the moment it wasn't that stupid ) and started chasing them and in that process, the faires hit a couple of things and there were loud crashes. Then, thats when I relized doing this was the most stuidest thing ever. Why? Cause of this.

" Shut the hell up." came a voice, that was from the other side of the room. "Shut the hell up. "

Vanilla paled. " This is bad. Very, very bad. " she said, scared.

" Why the hell do you have go screaming in the morning. Cant a girl sleep without waking up to god damn screaming?! Does it look like I want to listento your damn KYA KYA?!" We all turn toward the bed, where Amano was sitting up, her hair down- a section of her bangs covering her left eye - while glaring at us, looking like she wanted to kill us.

" A-Amano? " I said.

" Don't say my name with that disgusting voice. Everytime I hear your voice, its like having a period!" ( A/N I DID NOT WRITE THAT ON MY OWN! My friend dared me to put that up, and I can NEVER say no to a dare. Oh and thats a Ami from Toradora quoteright there. )

We just stared at her.

" This is bad. Very bad. When she wakes up like this, she stays this way the whole day. Sometimes longer. " Vanilla said.

We all watched as she stood up and went to the suitcase. She picked out a some clothes and turned to us, glaring.  
" Why the hell are you stalkers staring at me. God, you people are so freakin annoying. Piss off. " she then walked into the bathroom and slammed it shut. We all turned to Vanilla.

" What was that?!" Andou said.

" Well, when somebody wakes her up when shes really tired, she acts like that. Thats why she trys to sleep early. She always says the first thing that comes to mind. She also-" Vanilla was cut off by the bathroom door slamming open. Out came Amano, her hair down for wore a black tanktop with a black mini-jacket that had 3-quarter sleeves and stopped below her chest. She also wore a short black mini-skirt and black lace-up boots that stopped at her knees. I might not know much about fashion,but I know that this was not Amano. She got her purse, put it over her shoulder and looked at us.

" Well?!" She snapped.

" What?" Hanabusa said

" We are supposed to go shopping for cooking supplies and school supples. Or are you to much of idiots to remember? Forget it. Ill go alone." Amano said, stepping toward the door.

" Wait. Ichigo. Let Kashino go with you. You need someone to carry your stuff, right?"Vanilla said.

" I guess I could use a dog. Come on, or I'll make you carry everything." She said.

I just rolled my eyes and followed her out.

~ 3 hours later ~  
I'm exhausted. All Amano did was go get our supplies, then went to the an electronic store and listen to the music there. ( I do this all the time when Im at Best Buy xD I just go to the iPods and listen to songs until a) whoever Im with is done shopping or b) I get thrown out for not buying anything which actually has happened. ) So while shes listening to music, I have to just stand while carrying a mountain of boxes. I got tired of waiting outside so I put the boxes in a secret place ( which I later found out was the second most stupidest thing i did today ) and went into the store. I walked up to Amano who was listening on high-blast to some song. I tried calling her name, but she didn't hear me. So i yanked out the plug to the headphones. She glared at me.

" What the hell do you want!?" She said dangerously. I snapped. I've only met this side of Amano for less then a day and I already hated her.

" Listen Princess. Im not your freaking dog! You cant order me around and say whatever the hell you wan-" I started to say.

" Where the hell are the supplies?!" She yelled at me.

" Outside. And I was talking!" I said, but she already ran outside. She came to the place where I hid the supplies. There was nothing. She turned toward me. Her eyes ablaze with hatred. I finally did a smart thing today. I ran. I ran toward the aparment. I know, this seems cowardly but there was no way in hell was I going to stay there with a VERY pissed of Dark Amano. I kept running. At one point,I turned to look over my shoulder, I saw her running, pushing people out of her way and very pissed of. I ran faster, if possible. I finally got to the apartment and slammed the door behind me and locked it. Hanabusa and Andou looked at me curiously. But before either of them could speak, there was a pounding on the door.

" KASHINOOOOOOO! YOU B*ASTARD! YOU FREAKING DUMBA$$! " a voice on the other side shouted. Andou and Hanabusa finally understood the situation and helped me keep the door closed. The banging stopped for a while, so we relaxed. We all sat down, the couch, and sighed in relief.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIIINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came a voice behind me. I turned around to see Amano behind me and behind her, the window was open. Which could only mean that... she climbed through the window... and the walls were slick... and the window was locked...and WERE ON THE 8TH FLOOR! Obviously, I have underestimated Amano all these years. When she has enough motivation, she could be pretty much kill a person. What was bad though? Her motivation was to kill me. Before I could do anything, I was flipped and landed into the wall. Thankfully the wall didn't break. Unthankfully, Amano wasn't sat on my back, took both my arms, and pulled back.

" UNCLE! UNCLE! LET GO OF ME! " I yelled.

Hanabusa and Andou were trying to get her off of me, but failed. My arms were about to break when she let go. I thought she was done. Key word- THOUGHT. When I stood up, she grabbed hold of my arms once again, and twisted. It hurt like hell. Finally I couldn't take it. I used my leg to knock her under her thing- it worked. Bad thing- I went with her. I landed on top of her. That wasn't the best situation for me. Especially in front of 2 people. Well, 6 if you counted the fairies. Why? Cause when we landed on top of each other, our lips connected. Just great.

I quickly got up, but Amano didn't. I looked down on her and noticed her brown hair was turning red. I thought something seriously stupid. ( I seem to be doing a lot of stupid things today ) Is she a super-hero whos hair changes color?! Obviously, I've been spending way to much time with Ichita. Hes been obsessed with heroes recently. Anyway, I quickly realized that the red was blood. Her blood. I lifted her up gently, and saw that there was the back of a nail jutting out of the floorboard, and she hit her head on that. Hanabusa and Andou helped me put her on the bed. I- being the only one with medical knowledge- started fixing her. In an hour, all the blood was gone, the wound was cleaned ( it was a pretty deep and big wound ) and her head was wrapped. I sighed in relief. Hanabusa put his hand on my shoulder and told me to go to sleep. I nodded and got into bed. But, I couldn't sleep. Once I was sure everyone was asleep, I kissed Amano's forehead, and said-  
" I promise, I will always be by your side. " and I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Ichigo's POV~

I woke up, with a huge headache.I touched my head to find bandages. I sat up, which really hurt. When I looked at my surroundings, multiple voices called my name at once. I could tell who called me by how they called me.

" Ichigo-chan! " ( Hanabusa-Kun )

" Amano-san!" ( Andou-kun )  
" Amano! " ( Kashino )  
" Ichigo-chan!" ( Cafe )  
" Ichigo!" ( Caramel )  
" Ichigo! " ( Chocolat )  
" ICHIGO! " ( Vanilla )

" Ohayo! " I replied.

They all just stared at me.

" No cursing? No yelling? No glaring? " Cafe asked me,scared.

" When would I ever do those thin-" then my eyes opened in horror " I did it again didn't I? "

" Ya... " Vanilla said.

I jump out of bed and go on my knees and bow.

" I AM SOOOO SORRY! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOM-" I started apoligizing.

" Amano. Calm down! You shouldn't be moving! You lost of blood. You could faint. Or your wound can reopen." Kashino said. As always, he was right. I suddenly felt woozy and my forehead felt sticky.

" Shit. Hey Hanabusa, Andou. Can you get some more bandages for the store? " Kashino said. They agreed and the fairies went too.

I watch as he starts to unwrap my bandages and clean my blood.

" Nee, Kashino. What did I do yesterday? "I asked.

" Well you kinda cursed, yelled, chase after me, climbed through the window, killed my back and my arms. " He said.

" DANG IT! " I yelled,and banged my head on the walls a couple of times. Kashino yelled at me and tried to stop me but I just kept banging. Finally, he pulled me away, and he did something that suprised me. He kissed me. I then made a discovery so ironic, I almost laughed.

He is Chocolate-flavored.

* * *

**Meyyu: END! YAY! I think this is the longest chapter I have wrote before! So, as you know, I made Ichigo a bada$$ here cause I wanted something that made her different. I also got tired writting her b**

**eing a goody-goody.**

**Ichigo: Why do you love tourturing me?**  
**Meyyu: CAUSE ITS FUN! Besides, you know you liked Kashino kissing you x wiggles eyebrows up and down.x**

**Kashino & Ichigo: / SHUDDUP!**

**Meyyu: YOUNG LOVE! Anyway BAII-BAII!**


	4. Forget About Me

**Meyyu: Hey peoples! No chit-chat today. KANA! ( She just doesn't get much screen time... )**

**Kana: Hai! Meyyu does not own Yumerio Patissere or she would make Kashino have more love rival!  
Meyyu: Warning: All those who do not appreciate Kashigo fluff or kissing, YOU ARE A -**

**Ichigo: x Covers Meyyu's Mouth x then don't read the bottom!**

**/ Chapter 4 \\**

**_Forget about Me._**

_**Kashino's POV**_

During the week, Amano has healed mostly. I still have to clean it everyday so infection doesn't settle in but other than that and bandages, she's fine. Today we leave this hotel and go to our new school. During the week we bought our supplies ( I did it, afraid that if I didn't Black Amano will come out and try to kill me... again. ) situated ourselves, and pretty much procrastinate. We spent the last couple of hours doing mindless things, and then Amano's stomach grumbled. We went to a restaurant near-by. As we were entering, a group of boys were coming in as well. There were 3 boys. One had raven hair and blue. Another had blood red hair and brown eyes. And the last had light brown hair with yellow-brown eyes. They bumped into us ( ON PURPOSE! ) but we said sorry. While we were being kind, the other group just ignored us and instead looked right at Amano.

" ICHIGO?!" They all shouted. Now Andou, Hanabusa, and I were all staring at Amano to.

" Ichigo-chan, do you know these people? " Hanabusa asked her.

" I don't think so..." Amano replied. For some reason, I felt relieved.

" CRUEL! Come on! I'll give you a hint. All of our parents are friends " said the redhead.

" Doesn't ring a bell" Was Amano's reply.

" We were best friends?" Said the brunette haired.

" Nope. "

" You made your first cake for us! " said the raven haired. Amano's eyes widened.

" Kaito?! " Amano said while indicating the brunette.

" Yes! " He the one with brunette.

" Sana?! "

" You got it! " said the redhead. Amano looked toward the last one. She was smiling and at the same time, crying.

" T-Tsubasa?" she almost whispered. The boy extended his arms.

" Get in here. " he said. Amano ran toward him and hugged him. I instantly feel jealous. Then it intensifies. The guy did the unthinkable. He kissed Amano. Only one thought got through to me in all my rage. " Theres going to be HELL to pay! "

* * *

How this happened, I have no idea. We are sitting at a booth. By we, I mean Andou, Hanabusa, and I. The group abducted Amano and now are all in a booth together. I can make out everything they are saying though.

" I can't believe you're really here! I mean, look at you! I mean how you look! " I hear Kaito say.

" Whats wrong with how I look? " Amano asked.

" Nothin. You just got hotter. " Sana said lazily. I almost gagged.

" AHEM! " Tsubasa faked coughed. Amano started laughing.

" Hey, have you guys seen the gang lately? " She asked.

" Yea. " Sana responded.

" Oh god. I swear to god, if your friends go " Kyah, Kyah! The romance is back! " I am going to kill them. Deal? " Tsubasa said.

" Don't worry, I'll help! " Amano said. But it wasn't bright Amano who said that. It was the black side of her. I got a shiver. " I wish I could see them soon... I haven't seen them in 4 years..."

" Don't you know? " Sana said, " We all go to school around here. "

" WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! " Amano yelled.

" As serious as Kaito without his comb. " Sana responded.

" HEY!" interjected Kaito.

" Can you take me to them?! PLEASE?! PLEASE?! _PLEASE_?! " Amano begged. I looked around the table, Andou and Hanabusa were trying to look normal, but I could tell they were pissed. If they- out of all people - fail to look normal, then I must look down-right angry.

" Not today. They got school. How bout next week? " Tsubasa chimed in.

" Okay! " Amano squeled. The grand clock we passed on the way in started to chime. 3:00

" Awwww. We have to go. We gotta pack up and go to school. " Amano whined.

" Its okay. We'll meet up soon. Here, let us put our numbers into your phone. " Kaito suggested.

" Hai! " Amano said, instantly cheery again. They put in their numbers, and Hanabusa, Andou, and I rushed to get out of their. Since Amano was so damn slow, we had to literally drag her.

* * *

**_ "_****_Andou's POV_******( **DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE NOW DID YA?!** )

So, after we packed our stuff, we thanked the hotel manager and left. After a while of walking aimlessly, we arrived at _Académie_ _De Douceurs_ ( **A/N THANK YOU JeffdebrudgeFR FOR RECOMMENDING THIS NAME! But I'm going to have to come back to this chapter every time I refer to it cause Ill forget xD** ) The school was very big. When we got there, we noticed that the whole garden was dotted with millions of statues, all having on the same type of clothes. The girls statue was wearing mid-thigh length red skirts, black socks ( lengths vary ) a white shirt, a black blazer, and a red tie. The boys had on a black blazer, black pants, a white shirt, and a red tie. Thats when I saw that they were students. The whole school have come to see us. I saw ahead of us maybe 7 students who weren't smiling. They were all gawking. But when I followed there gaze, it wasn't on me or the other sweet princes. Once again, it was on Amano-san. I saw the familiar red, black and brown hair. Three of those people were the ones we saw earlier. I just steered everyone toward the front. The person- I am assuming - is the headmaster, was smiling and clapped his hands together. He spoke.

" Ah! Ichigo Amano I presume? Ho ho ho! I am very glad to have you " Amano bows when the headmaster says this.

" Thank you very much! I look forward to going to school here! These are the other students from St. Marie. Take care of us. " She said politly.

" Other students? I don't know what you are talking about. " The headmaster said, confused. I felt as though I swolled a rock.

* * *

**_Ichigo_****_POV_**~

" HUH?! The school said that the winning team gets to go to this school. " Kashino said.

" I'm sorry. Didn't we tell you? We only wanted her. " The headmaster said.

" If my team isn't staying, then Im not staying either! " I said bravly.

" I'm sorry, but we have made an agreement, the fore, you cannot leave. " The headmaster gave a small smile.

" What?! No! I don't want to leave them! I don't want to go here if they can'-" I was interrupted by Kashino.

" Its okay. Amano- no Ichigo, you can't leave this offer! This place is better then St. Marie. Your old friends are here. Ichigo, this is were you should be." He said. I stared at him in shock.

" No! Were a team! I don't want to go somewhere where my team isn't! Not without you guys! Not without you!" I said, tears clouding my vision. Kashino's eyes were sad, but also shocked that I said that. He then did something, I later figured out was very dangerous and very stupid. He kissed me, and I kissed back. I was still crying though. ' _Tsubasa... _' I thought. We broke apart, and he was holding my hand, his forehead pressed to mine.

" Don't worry. We will _ALWAYS_ be together. No matter what. " He said. Right then and there, I decided, this would be a lie. We would probably never see each other again. Fate obviously hates us. But, that doesn't mean I won't try. I also did a stupid thing. Letting myself hope all his lies were real.

" You know, I never really thought you were the type who would let a boy kiss her in front of her new school, new teachers, and not to metion, new headmaster. " Kashino said, his sadicstic smirk on his face again. I felt heat rush up to my face.

" Y-Y-Y-YOU SADASTIC DEMON! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE! " I yell.

" Bleh. So glad you asked. Come on Andou, Hanabusa. Leave the hag. " He says, smirking his little smirk.

" I'M YOUNGEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR~~!" I screamed after him. I hear him, Andou-kun, and Hanabusa-kun laugh. I haven't heard from either of them since earlier today. Before they strut out of the gate,, they turn and wave. I know its cruel, but I don't pay attetntion Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun. I keep my focus on Kashino. Trying to get a last look. Even from here, I can see his face is pulled into a smirk, but I can see his eyes are conflicted. ' _No_ ' I tell myself. I don't want the last thing I see of him to be sad. But, I have no other choice. I wave at them goodbye. ' _Don't_ _go_ ' I want to yell. ' _Please don't leave me here_. ' I yell inside of my head.

" OI! KASHINO! " I yell. He turns.

" WHAT? " He yells back. I know this will kill me inside, but I know it will kill him and Tsubasa more if I don't say this.

" DO ME A FAVOR! GIVE SOMEONE ELSE A CHANCE! " My throat feels hoarse with all the yelling. His face shows confusion.

" MEANING? " I take a deep breath and yell what I wanted. His eyes are open in suprise, but I don't give him a chance to respond. I turn around and march right into the school, head held high. My heart breaking. I know this was for the best, but I want to race toward him, but I just couldn't. It would've been harder. The headmaster follows up behind me and follows me up to a temporary bedroom. I lay down, and replay this afternoon in my head.

_I met my old friends._ One of them I just betrayed.

_I got into a new school_. Leaving the person who I cared about the most.

_I said something that broke his heart_. This is somehow good. I also replayed my favor.

_ " __OI KASHINO! "_

_ " __WHAT? "  
" DO ME A FAVOR! GIVE SOMEONE ELSE A CHANCE! "_

_ " __MEANING? "_

_ " __FORGET ABOUT ME! "_

**Meyyu: This chapter was a little sad. Sorry! Oh and if your confused about Tsubasa, you'll find out more about him later. ( And I'm not making him a jerk! I actually like this character! :D )**

**Ichigo: So is this what you meant by crushing Kashino's dreams?  
Meyyu: YUP! Cause he, andou, and hanabusa always secretly wanted to go here. And Kashino gets away from you.**

**Kashino: YOU SICK BAS-**

**Meyyu: x covers Kashino's mouth x Think of all the youngish kids here! YOU WILL TAINT THEIR MINDS!**

**Kashino: IF THEY READ YOUR STORY THERE MINDS WILL ALREADY BE TAINTED!  
Meyyu: x tears up x Fine! If thats how you feel, I guess I will just make this a JohnnyxIchigo and HeiressxKashino story! ( YES HE SHALL BE HERE! )**

**Kashino: DON'T YOU DARE! IM SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! Please! Anything but a HeiressxKashino!**

**Ichigo: OH! So you don't care about me! Fine! MEYYU! MAKE THIS A ICHIGOXHANABUSA! x shudder x**

**Hanabusa: / Ichigo-chan! I never knew you had feelings for me!  
Meyyu: Two words. Virtual Vomit. ( Sorry for the graphic image! ) Anyways, sorry I haven't posted latly! Next chappie will come out soon! And I will probably respond to reviews then. BAI-BAII!**


End file.
